anthony and kim
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: love story and some problems along the way...
1. Chapter 1

"Kim. If you guys have got nowhere to stay tonight, you're more than welcome to stay with us" Anthony shouted as Kim was about to leave the pub

"Ours?" Tyler, his brother questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You serious? Thank you. You're a godsend" Kim proclaimed, tottering back over to Anthony and hugging him tightly, pulling him off to dance as "Rockin Around The Christmas Tree" came on the sound system

Sighing and breathing heavily the pair sat down fifteen minutes later, Patrick handing them their drinks from his stool on the bar...

"Bruv. You do know what you're getting yourself into, right?" Tyler whispered to Anthony as Kim engaged in a conversation with Patrick

"Just butt out alright Ty" Anthony sighed, taking a swig of his beer

Tyler sighed and went back to his drink and talking to some of the stallholders as Anthony sat there, thinking about what Tyler had just said. Did he really know what he was getting himself into, letting the woman he loved, her sister and her basically Dad stay with them after what he'd done?


	2. Chapter 2

"I know this is hard but you've gotta keep it together. Someone's gonna realise something's wrong sooner or later if you keep acting this shifty" Patrick proclaimed as he, Anthony and Tyler sat in the Moon's kitchen the next morning

"I feel bad. There's no insurance for the B and B because of us. I wish Alfie had never persuaded us to keep those fireworks" Anthony sighed

"Do you think we like the fact that he did that too? No. Ant, come on, keep it together okay man?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow

"What's going on boys?" Kim questioned as she walked into the kitchen before Anthony had chance to answer

"Nothing. Where're you going all dressed up?" Patrick enquired

"To see if I can get us a payout on the insurance" she replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"Here Kim, have my seat" Anthony stated, standing up and holding out the chair for her "I've gotta go"

_**With that Anthony was out of the kitchen and out of the door with Patrick and Tyler sharing a worried glance. Would Anthony be able to hold it together or would he end up cracking under pressure?**_

Anthony watched as Tyler left the house and walked past the B and B, probably in search of him, probably heading to the antiques emporium. He sighed and looked up at the B and B, knowing that he, his brother and his cousin had caused all this mess. He glanced across at the pub and saw Alfie helping with an order, he walked across...

"Alfie. We need to talk. NOW" Anthony proclaimed as he walked inside

Alfie looked worriedly after him...

"Are you boys going to be okay? You know where all this stuff goes?" he asked the delivery boys

They nodded and Alfie walked inside, seeing his cousin sat at the end of the bar...

"What is going on with you?" Alfie questioned, sitting down next to him

"We need to confess, about the fire, about the fireworks and the vodka. I can't keep it a secret much longer. I, we killed someone" Anthony exclaimed

"Keep your voice down or someone will here us. We don't need to say anything. The insurance think it was faulty electrics and are probably going to give Patrick, Kim and Denise a big payout, there's no need to worry" Alfie explained

"I can't keep lying to Kim and the others, not when they're staying with us I can't" Anthony admitted, running his hands through his hair

"You don't need to lie. You don't need to say a thing, not a thing. You hear me?" Alfie asked, raising an eyebrow

Anthony sighed and nodded his head, knowing it was for the best...


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony left the pub and walked straight into Tyler who gripped him by his shoulders to make sure he was okay...

"Where the hell have you been? Do you not realise I've been worried sick?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Sorry. I've just been in the pub talking to Alfie. He made me see that I need to stop worrying" Anthony explained

"So you listen to Alfie and not me? Cheers bro" Tyler proclaimed, letting go of his brother's shoulders and sitting on the bench

"I'm sorry" Anthony replied, sitting down next to his brother, wrapping his arm around his shoulder...

"What are you two Nancie's doing out here? It's freezing" Alfie proclaimed as he walked out of the pub, rubbing his hands together

"We've just been talking. Thanks for getting this dope to see sense" Tyler joked, wrapping his brother into a headlock

"No problem. Hey listen, why don't you come over for your dinner tonight? You two and Kim, Patrick and Denise?" Alfie suggested

"We'll have to see what the others are doing but count us in" Anthony replied, removing himself from Tyler's headlock

Alfie nodded and walked off into the Minute Mart as Anthony and Tyler walked home through the Square, play fighting all the way...

Tyler and Anthony arrived home and took off their shoes and coats and wandered into the living room to find Denise and Kim watching TV, they took seats where available and began to watch the programme they were watching...

"Alfie's invited us over for dinner later if you fancy it?" Tyler questioned as the programme finished

"All of us?" Denise asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yea all of us. So what do you say?" Anthony interjected, glancing at Kim and then Denise

"Why not. We're not ones to turn down a free meal" Denise replied, smiling as she stood up and walked into the kitchen

Kim soon followed Denise out of the living room and ruffled Anthony's hair, Tyler smirked, earning himself a smack from Anthony. Later on that evening, when Patrick had arrived home from his shift at the Minute Mart they all made their way across to the Vic. They walked in and saw Alfie stood behind the bar...

"You can go up if you want, Kat's up there, I'm just waiting for Tracey" Alfie explained as he motioned to the door

Kim, Denise, Patrick and Anthony made their way up as Tyler got the drinks. As he was about to depart upstairs, Lauren, his girlfriend walked into the pub, joining him at the bar...

"Going somewhere are you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously

"Me and Anthony are having dinner with Denise, Patrick, Kim, Kat and Alfie. Fancy doing something later?" he asked, picking up the tray of drinks

"Um yea sure. How about I wait here for you? How long you gonna be?" she enquired

"I don't know. You go home and I'll come pick you up when I'm done" Tyler replied, kissing her cheek as he walked off through the door

The evening soon came to an end and the group made their way downstairs as Tracey was clearing out the pub...

"How about a lock in?" Alfie suggested, raising an eyebrow at the group stood before him

"Why not!" the group replied in unison as Kat walked back behind the bar, turning the music back on and sending Tracey on her way

The group soon began to dance, Anthony with Kim and Tyler with Denise, Patrick with Kat and Alfie with Jean who'd arrived home from visiting Stacey earlier in the evening as the lock in began. What Tyler had forgotten though was Lauren, who was waiting at Number 5 for him to come and pick her up...


	4. Chapter 4

A persistent banging at the door the next morning woke Anthony and Tyler from their drunken slumber in the living room...

"What is that?" Anthony questioned as he rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair

"I don't know mate. Go and answer it" Tyler sighed, shoving his brother off the sofa and onto the floor

Anthony sighed and continued to ruffle his hair as he walked into the hallway and opened the door...

"Where's your brother?" Lauren asked, standing against the wall

"He's in there" Anthony replied, motioning to the living room as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee

Lauren walked in after Anthony and slammed the door behind her, making Anthony wince in pain as his head started to pound. Back with Lauren and Tyler...

"So?" Lauren questioned, standing in the doorway of the living room as she watched Tyler wake from his slumber

"So what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face her

"You were meant to come and take me out after the meal. What happened?" she enquired

"Oh damn, babe I'm sorry, we had too much to drink and then Alfie suggested a lock in. I completely forgot" Tyler sighed, moving towards her

"You've had a dozen chances with me and you've blown them all. It's over" she stated, moving away from him

"You're kidding right?" he asked, laughing lightly

"No I'm not. We're over, done, finito" she informed him, smiling sweetly as she walked into the hallway

"Lauren wait a minute. Just meet me at the emporium at two, okay?" he asked, placing the palms of his hands together and begging

Lauren nodded, informing him she would and left the house...

Tyler headed over to the emporium just before two, Anthony following...

"Anthony, why the hell are you coming man? You need to get sober" Tyler proclaimed, turning to face his brother

"I am sober, I've just got a headache, and the reason I'm coming is because I need to get the books for the accounts" he informed him

Tyler nodded and walked into the emporium, holding the door open for his brother, Lauren was already stood there, arms folded across her chest...

"You've got to be kidding me Tyler? You've brought your brother with you" she exclaimed, pushing herself from the desk and walking to the door

"I'm just going" Anthony stated, holding up the account books and walking towards the door also

"See you later" Tyler replied as Lauren walked back towards the desk

Tyler watched as his brother left and shut the door behind him. When he'd gone he turned to face his girlfriend and walked over to her...

"I thought you'd brought Anthony with you. I'm sorry" she sighed, drawing patterns up and down his t-shirt covered chest

"I'm sorry too, about last night I really am. I wouldn't of done it if I hadn't of had so much to drink, you know that" he informed her

"I know. So, how are you gonna make it up to me?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow in intrigue

Tyler didn't reply, he walked over to the door and locked it from the inside, turning back to face Lauren who'd eased herself up to a sitting position on the desk and removed her bag, dropping it to the floor as Tyler walked back over to her, standing between her legs as their lips met...

Anthony reached the Moon house and walked inside, going straight through to the kitchen to get himself some tablets for his headache. He was glad of the peace and quiet, the free house, since Patrick, Kim and Denise had moved in it had been non stop, on the go, all the time. As he finished making himself a cup of coffee and the tablets had started to kick in the door slammed shut, he sighed and walked into the hallway, coming face to face with Kim...

"I thought you and Denise were out shopping today?" he asked, walking into the living room, her following

"We were but we had an argument so I came home. You okay sexy?" she questioned

"I'm very hungover. Why did we drink that much?" he enquired as he sat down, her sitting next to him and flicking the television on, lowering the volume

"You can't handle your drink sweetheart, that's your problem. Don't worry, Auntie Kim will teach you" she proclaimed, smiling in his direction

"I don't think so, after last night, I'm never drinking again" he informed her, taking a sip of his coffee

"They all say that but you will, believe me" she stated, smiling once again and settling her gaze on the TV


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony and Kim had been watching the television in a comfortable silence for half an hour when Anthony's phone started to ring...

"Hey Alf, what's up?" Anthony questioned as he answered his call

"The pub's packed mate. Can you come over and help out?" he asked

"Yea. I can be over in half an hour if that's any good?" Anthony enquired

"That's fine mate. See you then. Gotta go, bye" Alfie proclaimed, hanging up the phone

"What was all that about?" Kim questioned as Anthony put his phone back in his pocket and stood up

"The pub's packed and Alfie needs my help. I need to shower. You're gonna come over later right?" he asked as he stood in the doorway

Kim nodded and Anthony smiled, walking into the kitchen and placing his cup in the sink and then rushing upstairs to shower. Ten minutes later, as Kim was cleaning up Anthony walked in, clad in only a towel...

"Sorry. You've not seen my new jeans have you?" he questioned, rooting through the wash basket

"They're here" she informed him, holding up the jeans that were laid on top of the worktop, waiting to be ironed

"Do they look okay? They've not been ironed" Anthony asked worriedly

"They look fine, now go and hurry up, you're gonna be late" Kim exclaimed, shooing him out of the kitchen

Anthony smiled and walked off back upstairs. Kim sighed and leaned against the worktop, what was going on? Yes Anthony was hot but should she be attracted to him like she was just now...

Anthony arrived at the pub and immediately began serving the customers, as the rush started to die down Tyler walked in, looking very pleased with himself...

"Why are you so cheerful?" Anthony asked as he handed him a bottle of beer

"Me and Lauren are back on track" he informed him, smiling as he took a swig of beer

"Congrats mate" Anthony proclaimed, exchanging a high five with his brother as he placed his bottle down on the bar

"There is one but though" Tyler admitted, looking sheepish

"You didn't did you?" he questioned, rolling his eyes in disgust

"Sorry bro, it just sort of happened" Tyler laughed as Alfie walked over

"What sort of happened?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Anthony's shoulders

"Believe me you don't wanna know. You're disgusting Ty" Anthony sighed, walking off to serve another load of customers who'd walked in

A little while later Kim, Denise and Patrick walked in, ordering their drinks, Patrick and Denise started up a conversation with Cora, Rose, Alfie and Kat whilst Kim invited Anthony to join her...

"Let me just check with Alfie, I'll bring our drinks over" Anthony stated, smiling as she walked over to a table in the corner

"Alf, I'm gonna go and join Kim, shout me if you need me yea?" he questioned, walking out of the bar

"You dirty dog you" Alfie proclaimed, guffawing as Anthony walked over to join Kim

"What's all that about?" Kim asked as Anthony sat down next to her

"Alfie thinks he's been funny and he's not. So, how are you?" he enquired as he took a drink of his beer

"Good thanks. This place isn't busy, how come you had to come over?" she questioned

"You didn't see it earlier. We were packed, it was manic" he exclaimed as he placed his drink down

The conversation continued to flow and before everyone knew it, it was closing time. Anthony, Kim, Denise, Patrick and Tyler, who'd entered with Lauren later on in the evening went off home...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey. Where's your sidekick?" Kat asked as Anthony walked into the kitchen of the pub as Kat was cooking dinner

"Out with Lauren for the day. You need a hand?" he questioned

"Yea, you couldn't take Tommy into the living room and play with him could you? Jean will be back soon" Kat stated

Anthony nodded and took Tommy from his highchair, taking him into the living room and setting him down in front of his toys...

"Hello. Anyone here?" Kim's voice echoed half an hour or so later

She entered the kitchen and began talking with Kat. Anthony smiled as she walked into the living room to keep him company...

"Alright stranger. Thought you'd be at the emporium?" she questioned

"I don't see the point, Tyler's got the day off so why should I have to work? Besides, family's more important" Anthony replied, motioning to Tommy

Kim smiled and sat down on the sofa, watching as Anthony played with his cousin...

"What's the matter with you?" Kim asked Anthony as she walked into the living room to see him sprawled out on the sofa

"Not feeling too good. I thought you'd gone with Patrick and Denise to see the insurers" Anthony stated, sitting up so she could sit down

"I wasn't needed. Why don't you lay back down?" she suggested "you don't look good at all"

"Thanks" he replied as he cautiously lay his head down on her lap

The pair began to relax as Kim started to stroke his hair, after half an hour or so...

"You know what, I thought I could do this but I can't" she proclaimed as she wriggled and Anthony sat up

"What're you talking about?" he asked, confused

Kim didn't answer, she oppressed her lips onto Anthony's, shock overcame him at first but he started to kiss her back...

They pulled away, smiled and giggled before going back to watching TV, they were silent for a few moments before Kim suggested the idea of sleeping together...

"It's not that I don't want to, because I really do but I'm different to Tyler. I won't just sleep with a girl and then dump her at the first sign of trouble. Do you understand?" he asked, taking her hand in his

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. They broke apart as the door opened and slammed closed behind the two entering the house, Tyler and Lauren disappeared off upstairs, the bedroom door slamming shut behind them...

"You see what I mean?" Anthony questioned, motioning to the two that had just gone off upstairs

"They're not going to, when they know we're in the house are they?" she enquired

"They will. How about we go and get a drink and some fresh air eh?" he suggested

Kim nodded and they left the house, avoiding any awkwardness...


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony and Kim had a few drinks in the pub and left...

"Why don't you go home and I'll go and get us some fish and chips?" he suggested as they stood outside, buttoning up their coats

"Okay, don't be long" she replied, smiling lightly as she walked across the Square and Anthony walked off down the market

Kim reached the house and unlocked the door, shutting it behind her and pulling off her coat and shoes before walking into the kitchen to find Denise and Patrick sitting at the table with a cup of coffee each...

"Why you guys looking so glum?" she questioned, flicking the kettle on for herself

"The insurance company aren't going to pay out Kim. They found firework pieces in the rubble" Denise informed her sister

"Firework pieces? You're saying there were fireworks been stored somewhere in my property?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"It seems that way but don't worry, we're going to find someway to get the B and B open again as soon as possible. Ain't that right Patrick?" Denise proclaimed, nudging Patrick who was staying silent

"We're going to do our very best my dear, just you wait and see" Patrick stated, smiling at Kim as the kettle boiled

Kim sighed and smiled weakly, walking off into the living room, waiting for Anthony to return. He did so a few minutes later...

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as she walked into the hallway to greet him, tears brimming in her eyes

"They've found firework pieces in the rubble, they're not paying out" she admitted

Anthony didn't say anything, he just pulled her into his embrace and sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on top of hers as she sobbed into his t-shirt...

"Let's get these down us and then we can get on with brainstorming how we're gonna get the B and B back open again okay? We are, believe me" he assured her, smiling reassuringly and walking into the kitchen, Kim following...

Everyone was in bed a few hours later. Ever since Kim told him about the firework pieces been found Anthony was unable to sleep. He sighed and climbed out of bed, walking into Tyler's room...

"Bro, what's going on? It's half one in the morning" Tyler sighed as Anthony gently shook him awake

"The insurance company aren't paying out" he admitted, sitting down at the end of his brother's bed

"What, why not?" Tyler questioned, confused as he stretched and sat up in bed

"They found some firework pieces in the rubble. I feel so bad Ty" Anthony sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair

"Has something happened between you and Kim? Is this why you're feeling so bad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

Anthony didn't answer, he just nodded...

"We've kissed and we're taking things slow. I can't start our relationship on a lie, that been she actually wants to be with me when she founds out we caused the fire" he explained

"She's not going to find out because there's no way the police can ever trace it back to us or Alfie. Derek asked us to store them so it's on Derek's back or whoever else he's got in the frame" Tyler informed him

Anthony nodded and agreed, saying goodnight to Tyler once again he left the bedroom and went back into his bedroom where he was finally able to sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks later Anthony and Tyler were in the Vic with Kim, Denise and Patrick the police entered looking for Derek. After talking to him and Tyler getting suspicious he informed Anthony that needed to leave and quick sharp. They said their goodbyes to their housemates and left, walking quickly across the Square and into the house. They stood in the kitchen when a knock at the door startled them...

"What do you want?" Tyler asked as he opened the door to Derek

"Is your brother in? There's someone that wants to speak to him" Derek questioned, moving out of the way so a police officer could enter

"I'm PC Grainger, we've got a warrant to search these premises. Is your brother home?" the police officer enquired

"I'm his brother, is something wrong officer?" Anthony asked, walking through into the hallway

"Anthony Moon, you're under arrest for possession of stolen goods, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mentioned, when questioned something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence, do you understand?" the police officer questioned whilst handcuffing him

Anthony sighed and nodded as he was escorted out of the house and into the back of the police car, the door shutting behind him. The engine started as Kim, Denise and Patrick walked back across the house, they were in shock to see Anthony been driven off. They quickly ran over to Tyler...

"You stitched him up didn't you? This is all your fault and I'm gonna make sure the police know it" Tyler exclaimed as he was pulled back by Patrick

"Doesn't look like the police are gonna believe your little story seen as though brother dearest has been arrested. Sorry" Derek replied, walking away

"Tyler, Tyler, no, leave it, come inside" Kim interjected, helping Patrick to pull him inside as he was about to go for Derek

"It had nothing to do with Anthony okay?" Tyler asked, looking at Kim as he sat down on one of the sofas

Kim didn't answer, she just nodded and walked off into the kitchen. She didn't know what to think...

Anthony was sitting in an interview room whilst Tyler was waiting in the waiting room...

"So Anthony, was anyone else involved with the possession of the fireworks?" the officer asked

"I'll be honest. Yes I was in possession of them but I was storing them for someone" he admitted nervously, biting his lip

"Okay, can you tell me who?" the officer questioned

"Derek Branning" he informed them nervously once again

The interview continued for another half an hour and Anthony was released, as he was gathering his belongings...

"Bro, what happened? What did you say to them?" Tyler asked, hurriedly rushing over to him

"I told them the truth, I told them we were storing them for Derek" he replied

"Good lad" Tyler proclaimed, slapping him on his back

"Right bro, be honest, does Kim think I have something to do with this?" he asked as they left the station

"She was quiet when she saw you been driven off, she should be okay now I think" Tyler admitted as they climbed into the taxi that was waiting

Anthony sighed and they drove off, heading back to the Square. They entered the house ten minutes later...

"Can you ask Kim to come out please? We need to talk" Anthony asked as he sat on the wall outside of the house

Tyler nodded and walked inside. A few minutes later Kim appeared...

"What's going on then? Please tell me you weren't involved" she begged

"I was but we were only storing them for Derek. I promise I had nothing else to do with it" he admitted

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning huh? Do you really not trust me?" she questioned, the tears filling her eyes

"Of course I do. I just didn't want any drama and I wanted everything to stay hush, hush" he sighed, climbing off the wall and wrapping his arms around her

"I'm glad you're back" she admitted, wrapping her arms around his waist

"I'm glad I'm back too. I've still got to take you out on a date haven't I?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow as he wiped the pads of his thumbs under her eyes, getting rid of the tear tracks

"You have" she replied, smiling as they walked back into the house


	9. Chapter 9

Anthony, Tyler, Kim, Patrick and Denise went over to the pub to see Alfie to explain what had happened. As Alfie, Anthony and Tyler were coming downstairs Derek walked into the bar, spotting Anthony immediately he headed over to them...

"So, what did you say to the police then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I told them the truth, that I was holding them for you" Anthony informed him, smirking as Alfie handed him a beer

"You did what? You do realise I'm gonna go back inside for this don't you?" Derek proclaimed, his fists clenching

"I do and it's the best place for you if you ask me. You stitched me up so I've done the same to you" Anthony informed him

Derek's fists clenched even tighter and quickly collided with Anthony's face, sending him flying to the floor...

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Mr Branning? Possession of stolen goods and ABH? Tut, tut" a voice asked, breaking the silence

Tyler and Patrick helped Anthony to his feet and smirked as they noticed it was the police who'd walked into the pub...

"You best get some ice on that. Derek Branning, I'm arresting you on suspicion of handling stolen goods and ABH. You know the rest, cuff him boys" the police officer stated as Alfie handed Anthony a towel wrapped in ice

Patrick and Tyler helped Anthony to the table the others had acquired and sat him down next to Kim...

"Let's have a look at you" she proclaimed, removing the towel from his lip

"How bad is it?" he asked worriedly, sighing as he placed the towel back onto his lip

"Honestly? Bad, you've got a swollen and cut lip and looks like you're gonna have a nice black eye too" Tyler informed him

"Great" he sighed as Alfie handed him a brandy


	10. Chapter 10

A week or so later the Moon house was empty apart from Anthony and Kim. Kim walked into the living room and suggested she and Anthony go to the pub...

"Really? With me looking like this? I don't think so" he proclaimed as she pulled her jacket on

"No one's gonna be looking at that and if they do, I'll ask them if they want a picture. Now come on, I want a drink" she informed him, throwing him his jacket

He sighed and stood up, pulling his jacket on they left the house, walking over to the pub hand in hand...

"You sure you want to go in and for people to see us like this?" he asked, motioning to their hands

"We're together Anthony, people need to get used to that" Kim replied, kissing his cheek and walking into the pub, their hands still locked together...

Tyler soon joined Anthony and Kim but the mood soon changed when the police arrived...

"Anthony Moon, we're here to charge you for handling stolen goods" the police officer stated

Anthony held his hands out and they cuffed him, leading him out of the pub as Kim began to cry and walked to the door to watch Anthony been placed into the police car, Tyler comforting her. She weakly smiled through her sobs as Anthony mouthed "I love you" to her...


	11. Chapter 11

"Kim, the taxi's here darling, it's time to go" Denise informed her younger sister as she sat in the living room, staring into space

"I'm not coming" she admitted, keeping her gaze fixed on the wall in front of her

"What do you mean you're not coming? You've got to, you'll be the first person Anthony wants to see when he walks out of that court" Denise proclaimed

"But what if he doesn't get off hmm? What if I go and I see him be sent down? I can't go through that D, I'm sorry but I can't, just tell him I love him okay?" she asked, turning to face her sister, the tears brimming in her eyes

Denise sighed and nodded and moved forward to hug her sister. Patrick and Tyler walked into the hallway and said their goodbyes also and the three left...

"Derek Branning, I hereby sentence you to three years imprisonment" the judge informed Derek as he stood in the witness box

"Yes. Does that mean Anthony gets off?" Tyler asked Patrick and Denise as they sat in the courtroom

As Derek was taken down to the jail Anthony was brought up. He glanced up to Tyler, Denise and Patrick, his face dropping as he realised Kim wasn't there, Denise shook her head, mouthing that she was sorry...

"Foreman of the jury, do you find the defendant guilty, or not guilty?" the judge asked

"Not guilty" he informed the courtroom after a moment of silence

"Kim's gonna be chuffed. Come on you guys, let's go and meet him outside" Denise exclaimed as the three stood up

The three were waiting about ten minutes before Anthony was released, he embraced his brother and then hugged Patrick and Denise...

"Where's Kim?" he asked worriedly, looking around for her

"She didn't wanna come sweetheart, she said she's sorry and she loves you but she couldn't come" Denise explained

"Let's get home. I wanna see her" Anthony stated, walking off in front and out of the courts, hailing down a taxi

They arrived back in the Square half an hour later and climbed out of the taxi...

"Can I have a few minutes?" Anthony asked as he stood outside, looking around the Square

The three walked into the house, giving Anthony the space that he needed and they were met by Kim in the hallway...

"He's been sent down hasn't he? See, this is exactly why I didn't go" she exclaimed

"Kim" Denise proclaimed, pointing outside to where Anthony was standing

Kim smiled and ran outside, Patrick, Denise and Tyler watching as the two shared a hug and a kiss. Finally, everything could go back to normal...


End file.
